Study Groups
by Gera-Chan
Summary: What happens with Ned's friends change plans and don't got to his study group and Seth Powers is the only one who goes? Four stories about how new relationships form. Ned/Seth Moze/Suzie Loomer/Faymen Cookie/Lisa Yaoi Yuri T for caution. Ch2 up!
1. The Start Of It All

Here's the first chapter. about how it all started. first NDSSG fanfic ^^ enjoy :)

* * *

"Hey, Moze! Can I speak to you for a bit?" I asked the second I found my most reliable and best friend since childhood. "Sure, what's up?" she replied. _It's time,_ I told myself, _to tell her…I have no choice…_ It wasn't too long ago when I found this out about myself. "Well, I…uh… how can I say this…" I noticed that Moze was turning red. Very red. "Are you okay?" I asked, concerned for my friend. "Oh, me? I'm okay…why you ask? Better yet, just finish telling me what you were gonna say," she blurted it out, anxious to get me to talk.

"Umm, never mind. Sorry to bother you Moze," I chickened out. "Oh, okay then. Hey, Ned, in that case, can I tell you something?" she asked, kinda hesitating. "Sure. Shoot," I say, calming down my nerves. "Well, it's about that study group we were gonna have tonight. I won't be able to go, you see, my aunt came for a surprise visit. I haven't seen her for the longest time," she looked to the floor, blushing a bit. "Oh, well that's all right. The boys, Suzie, and I will try to manage without you. It'll be alright!" I said joking around. "About Suzie," she started again, "she's going to be with me. As my best female friend, I asked her to be there with me to meet my aunt. I would've asked you, but the study group was at your place so yeah…"

"Oh, I see. Well, I guess it'll be just us boys today," I said, sighing. Then again, it wouldn't be so bad. Cookie, Seth, Loomer (don't ask HOW on Earth he got into the study group), Faymen, and I will be able to study…or party! "And make sure you all study! NO partying around! Faymen will tell me what you guys do tonight," she glared. "O-kay then." "Well, hey! I gotta go! Class is almost starting, so yeah. Bye!" she gave me a small wave with a grin. "Later," I replied. I started walking to class when Cookie bumped into me. "Oh, hey Ned! I can't go to the study group tonight. I'll explain tomorrow. Well, gotta run! Bye!" Cookie ran as fast as I have ever seen him run. Maybe he finally got a date with Lisa? Well, I gotta admit, that Zemo got herself a huge makeover when we came into the 8th grade.

Okay, this confusion made it a time for some tips! *Ned goes to Tip Mode* "Study groups, the one grouping of friends that could be fun, and yet you study! [It's more fun when you have your friends over for a study group, but make sure you have at least one person who will keep you on track.] That way you do study, instead of party. Also, [invite those who you know that really need to study,] like let's say, Seth Powers! And, [be prepared to be asked to join.] If someone's crush is joining, be prepared. Loomer asked the second he heard Moze was going to be there. Too bad she's not going anymore…" *Ned goes out of Tip Mode*

"What'd you say?!" Loomer caught me by surprise. He had me pinned to a locker, his face so close to mine I can feel him breath on me. "T-that Moze isn't going to be in tonight's study group…?" I stuttered. Billy, or Loomer as we call him, is the school's bully. "Hah! After you promised that Jennifer would be there! Well, you know what? Be ready for a pounding tomorrow!" he walked off angrily. Hmm…well, Moze said that Faymen would be there, so at least it'll be three of us. At least that's what I thought… "Hey Ned," Faymen said as I walk to class. "Sup? Ready to study tonight?" I playfully and softly elbowed him. "Well, about that…I'm sorry. I can't make it. I know Jennifer asked me to make sure you study, but…I had a change of plans," he told me, hesitantly. "Oh, I see. Thanks anyways, Faymen," I said, feeling down.

*Tip Mode* "Another tip, when you make a study group, [make sure everyone doesn't get last minute plans.] It could totally kill your whole plan to make the study group." *End Tip Mode*

I walk in the classroom, and then I ended up tripping on what seemed to be the Weasel the Gordy always chases around. Then I land on someone, well more like I get caught by someone. First I see a green sweater, then a white shirt as my gaze goes higher, then I see his face and blonde hair. It was Seth Powers, the most beautiful jock in the whole school. Last thing I needed was for him to tell me that he can't make it either. I was the one who invited him. I was hoping to have some time with him! Yeah, this is what I was going to tell Moze. I don't know how, but I ended up falling for Seth. "Hey Bigby, careful there!" he told me, holding on to me till I got my balance back. "Seth, oh, hi! Th-thank you! It's nice to see you!" _Nice to see you?! Idiot!_ "Haha! Nice to see you too, pal!" he grinned, putting his arm around my shoulders.

"Oh, hey, Bigby, can I tell you something? About tonight?" Oh no…now2 I'm beginning to think that no one even wanted to have this study group. "What, now even you're not coming?! What is it with you people?! The one time I want to study and no one's gonna help me!" I cried out annoyed to hell. "Ned, chill out! I wasn't gonna say that I won't go," Seth held me in front of him, his hands on my shoulders. "You weren't?" I asked, relieved. "No, I was gonna say that I'll bring some rad CDs to listen to while we all study. Plus, I was going to take a few bags of chips to eat, too!" he told me. "Oh, okay. Thank God! I thought you were gonna bail on me like everyone else did!" "Wait- no one else is going?" Seth asked, disgusted. Great NOW he'll bail on me.

"I can't believe them! After you went to all the trouble of inviting them and getting it all ready! How unthoughtful of them!" he continued. "Well, they had sudden change of plans," I defended them. "It doesn't matter! I wouldn't of had missed this study group for the biggest basketball game of the season! Well, maybe I would, but chances are I'll still go!" he told me, kinda blushing. _Aww…So sweet…_I blushed as well. "Wh-why would you say that?" I asked, looking down and then back at him. "I'm not sure…but I have a feeling that I just have to be there," he replied. The bell rang. We both sat in our chairs, completely on opposite sides of the classroom.

For the last two periods, I didn't see Seth in the halls. The only one of my friends that I saw was Cookie, but he ran off quickly again. Definitely got a date with Lisa if he's running that fast and not running from Evelyn Kwong.


	2. The Study Group

Well, Sorry for the wait. Here it is! Hope you guys like it!

* * *

The door bell rang and it was still four forty-five. He's fifteen minutes early! I seriously didn't count on this. I quickly washed of the shampoo left in my hair and soaped my body. Shoot…and after planning on having a nice ten minute shower. I only got three. I could tell my mom got the door for him, because I heard it open and shut close.

I dried myself off with one towel and wrapped my lower body with another. As I walk to my room, I pray that Mom told him to stay in the living room. I don't want to be seen like this. I enter my room, only to find that my prayers were in vain. "Hi Ned!" Seth gleamed the second I walked in. "Oh, uh, hi Seth. You're here early," I said, blushing. "Of course!" he grinned, "I really need to study for tomorrow's math test! Dr. Xavier said that if I don't get my grades up, she'll make sure that I won't play in the team." "Oh, I see. Hey, Seth, I just got out of the shower and I need to change," I told him. Oh, it's alright. I'm used to it! After each game the team showers together," he responded. "Yeah, but I'M not!" I told him, pointing towards the door.

"Well, I can't leave the room, your mom told me to stay here until she calls us," he told me, grinning his sweet, sweet smile. "Well, what the heck. We're both boys, right?" I said, half blushing half grinning. "Exactly! See? Just like the locker rooms!" he told me. _Except that in the locker rooms, I'm not completely naked._ I go to my drawer to get my boxers, a shirt, and a pair of shorts. I put on my shirt first. Even if I'm turned away, I could still feel Seth looking at me. "Hey, snap out of it!" I tell him. "Snap out of what?" he continues eying me. "Well, you're looking at me like I'm some piece of meat that just came out of the oven!" I exclaimed, gripping on the towel so it won't fall.

THEN he snapped out of it. "Oh, um, uh, sorry. I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable. It's just that...I just simply couldn't help myself! Something about you is like a magnet for my eyes." Wow. I'm in love with a perv. "You meant you WANT to see me nude," I stated. "Oh! God, no! Well, I mean, yes but, I would never ask you to do such a thing! I just figured you'd change under the towel or something," he blushed wildly while looking away. I put my clothes on quickly while i had the chance. "Okay, I'm dressed already. You can look," I tell him. He turns to me, then looks away a bit ashamed. "Look, I'm sorry if i made you feel uncomfortable. It's just that, well, I just can't help what I can't control, you know? I just hope that what I'm going to say won't affect our friendship, but i can't hold it anymore! I have to say this!" I look at him confused, "What is it?" "Well," he starts, "I'm... ugh! Come on...I can do this... I'm in love with you!" This completely caught me off guard.

"Wait, hold on a second, YOU in love with ME?" I ask, not believing my ears. "I knew it! You're disgusted, aren't you? I should just leave..." he started getting up and headed towards the door. I instinctively grabbed his arm, which made him turn around. His eyes were drowning in tears. "Seth, I-" "No, I should leave. Someone like me isn't worthy of your friendship," he cut me off. He turned to leave again, but this time I yanked at his arm, pulled his large body towards me, and wrapped my arms around the blond beauty.

"Are you stupid, Seth? Can't you tell? How I always turn red when you talk to me and how I didn't struggle to get loose when you caught me from that fall! Why haven't you noticed, Seth?!" I blurted out. For some reason I got all emotional and started crying, burying my head in his back. Then he grabbed my hands with his, lightly pushing me off him. He turned around to me and held me tight. "Is it true?" he asked. "Of course, dummy! I would never lie about stuff like this," I replied, my eyes meeting his. "Then finish telling me what you were saying," he told me. "I'm also in love with you. Ever since you went out with Moze, I found it out. I felt jealous. I was jealous of MOZE. I didn't know why. That was, until I found out that i liked you. Now, not only do i like you, I'm in love with you," I confessed. I reached up, tip-toeing so I can get a bit higher. He bent down a little, then our lips touched. Our kiss was just a peck, but it did the job of sharing our feelings.

"Well, it looks like my prediction is true!" my mom said behind Seth, "Looks like my job here is done! Oh, and I made cookies for the both of you! Now don't think I would let the two love birds waist their small study group. Now out with your books, the both of you! I'll bring the cookies for you guys." "Okay. We will in just a bit," I told her. Then she left for the kitchen. "W-ow! Your mom rocks!" Seth told me. "Yeah, I was surprised when she told me that she knew I like boys. She even offered to help me find a boyfriend, but i told her i could handle it myself," I said. I winked at Seth, then we kissed before we took out our books.

Mom came back with the cookies and gave the plate to us, "Okay boys here you go. By the way, Seth's welcomed to spend the night. I'm gonna be out, hitting the clubs with my girlfriends. Maybe I'll get you a new dad there, Ned!" she giggled. "Oh, Mom. Whatever makes you happy. Make sure he's a good guy, though. Okay?" "What am I, 17? I know how to pick up men. you even got it from me!" she gestured towards Seth. "Alright. By Mom!" "Ned, just in case, there's a special box hidden in my underwear drawer. It's not like you haven't seen them. Just go through it and take as many as you need." Right after that, she just left. "What's your mom talking about?" Seth asked. "Wait here, I'll show you in a bit." I went to my mom's room, went to her drawer, got the "special box", opened it and got a couple of the items, put the box back in the drawer, and went back to Seth. "This is what she was talking about," I said, showing a couple of condoms to Seth. We both goggled and started making out...

* * *

Haha, i added that last paragraph at last minute. I just had to XD as for the next chapter, it'll be Moze and Suzie's turn! Now, i'm not too sure when i'll do that one cause i'm close to going to college and my computer sucks so much it took over a month to finally finish writing this one...but no worries. I'll update soon. Comment and fav please


End file.
